To Rooms Unknown
by peuxlacher
Summary: Neville Longbottom desires to be in a world where he is appreciated. Coming across the Room of Requirement in the dark of night, he uses it to transport himself somewhere else. He will soon find out that the place that he wished for is not like what he imagined it to be...
1. 1er Integrale

**1er Integrale**

It was midnight at Hogwarts and Neville Longbottom was wandering the corridors of the school. He had forgotten the password to the common room and everyone else had seemed to have gone to bed early, so Neville, not feeling too sleepy, and for want of something to do, had decided to just start walking and see where he found himself.

There was another reason he wished to do this.

This reason's name was Blaise Zabini.

During today's slug club meeting Neville had thought it might be witty to make a joke about Blaise's mother, and while Slughorn had found it amusing, Blaise had been ready to thrust his salad knife down Neville's throat, lettuce and all. When Neville went to leave, he wasn't able to find his school bag, with his carefully maintained list of common room passwords. Now, Neville couldn't just assume that Blaise had stolen his bag, but he would rather not assume that he was completely safe waiting outside the common room in the dark just to get stabbed in the pharynx.

Gloomily Neville began to talk to himself, as lonely, miserable people tend to do.

"I doubt anyone even notices that I'm missing, Or cares, really. Not that I expect them to, but it would be nice to be someone that matters to people for once. I wish I was someone else, someone people could LIKE. Or… or… maybe it's not that I'm the problem, it's just the world doesn't really need me. I'm just useless here. Not a happy thought, that.".

Neville on with his mumblings for a few more moments when he noticed a door had appeared on the wall next to him. Without even meaning to he had accidentally come upon the Room of Requirement.

The door was different than the one that it had been when Neville had been in the Order, it was much heavier and made out some sort of thick metal. There was a weird sign on the door that looked sort of like an upside-down banana with a cross through it.

Neville outstretched his hand for the brass doorknob, but then hesitated.

What was it the room thought he needed? He had been complaining about his life, wishing for a new one, but it surely couldn't give him THAT. Even the room had limitations on what it could possibly facilitate, right?.

Making up his mind, he firmly grasped the doorknob, turned it, and entered the room.


	2. 2eme Integrale

**2eme Integrale**

The room was fairly dark when Neville entered it. Taking out it his wand he whispered " _Lumos"_ and observed his surroundings. The left side looked like the Gryffindor dorm room, shortened down to one bed. The right side however, gave the impression that one had just entered a malfunctioning plane cockpit. A musty brown leather swivel chair stood surrounded by various knobs and colorful buttons that glowed dimly. Neville approached the strange console with an air of curiosity. Most of the flips and switches were not labeled, but in the center of the dashboard there was a big blue button labeled **"GO"**.

Neville wanted to press it.

A part of him was wary, worrying about what unthinkable things pushing this button might do, and being a pureblood, he was altogether unfamiliar with the setting that the room had decided to emulate.

 _Where was the danger though? The Room of Requirement existed to help people, it surely wouldn't hurt to see what it had to offer._

His curiosity, and his lack of better things to do, got the better of him, so he sat down in the leather chair. He looked over the controls, trying to get an idea of what they might do, but his attention was ultimately focused on the big blue button. It seemed almost _too_ inviting. He stared at the white paint covering the surface of the button which formed the word **"GO"**. Go where? The button was awfully unhelpful, the more he thought about it.

After what seemed an eon, he reached out his hand and very carefully pressed it. As soon as he did so, the lights which had been faintly flickering all around burst to life. A powerful humming sound was now coming from beneath his feet. Neville sat rigidly in seat of the chair, clasping his fingers around the sides, trying to hold back his panic, which expressed itself on his face as a rather pained grimace. Neville's vision began to spin and the lights before him turned into a watery blur that went faster and faster until everything went dark.


	3. 3eme Integrale

**3eme Integrale**

When Neville awoke, he was once again in a dark room. While he had been unconscious, the room had apparently reverted to its original state. Neville got up, altogether unrefreshed, as if his skull had been smashed in by a large brick while he had been out.

He looked himself over, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

As far as he could tell, he was still regular old Neville. However the room was trying to help him, it wasn't by changing his body. That raised the question, though, of what the room had done- if it had done anything at all.

Looking around the room one last time, Neville decided that he might as well head back to the common room. Hopefully, he hadn't been unconscious for _too_ long, and he might be able to get sleep before Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Neville was dismayed to find that it was already morning when he left the room. The castle lit and bustling with students on their way to class.

"Excuse me." Neville asked a short 3rd year with long blond hair who was passing by. "Could you tell me what time it is?"

The 3rd year stopped and stared up at him with big brown eyes. She said nothing.

Please?" Neville added, a little desperately.

A moment passed before she finally spoke, and when she did, it was with a bit of a stutter. Her eyes stayed glued to him the whole time.

"I-it's j-just after e-eleven…"

"Thank you." Neville responded, giving her his best attempt at a comforting smile.

Without another word, she ran off, her golden hair flowing behind her.

 _Wonderful. I missed Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Neville thought to himself. _Snape's going to KILL me. It's just as well I suppose, I wouldn't have had my books._ This last note was a painful reminder that he was going to have to find a way to get them back.

 _Well, at least I'm sure to find someone who can open the Fat Lady's portrait for me if I go back to the common room. I might as well do that now._

Thinking this, he set off for the tower.


End file.
